Afganistán
by AngelicaPF22
Summary: Las cosas que hacemos por amor. Para Jim Moriarty, estas no tienen límites. Collegelock. "Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: ¡Nuestro primer año! del foro 221B Baker Street."


_Hi_

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y son caracterizados actualmente por la BBC.

* * *

Jim miraba a aquel chico rubio caminar con dirección a la entrada de la facultad, era el pequeño John Watson. Le parecía "refrescante" el hecho de que justamente aquel dulce muchacho le rechace tan seguido, y bueno, hablando de James Moriarty (Jim para los amigos y enemigos)… nadie podía permitirse el lujo de rechazarle, nadie excepto John Watson.

Se acercó al rubio caminando como un depredador que acecha a su presa. John podía sentir la mirada penetrante de James en su espalda, rápidamente su cuerpo se tensó.

" _Hi."_ Dijo Jim con una sonrisa tierna expandiéndose por su rostro.

 _¿Puede un criminal ser tierno?_

"¿Qué quieres, Moriarty?" Preguntó John con recelo.

Todas las personas que estaban con John se habían alejado cuando se percataron de que Jim se acercaba.

James posó una de sus manos en la cintura de John y este dio un ligero respingo, rápidamente se apartó de él.

"Sólo reclamo lo que es mío, Johny-Boy." Murmuró entre dientes.

"No soy tuyo, James, ya déjame en paz…"

Moriarty sonrió con una de sus típicas sonrisas psicópatas y murmuró en el oído del joven estudiante de medicina: "Pronto lo serás."

Caminó lentamente hacia la entrada de la sala en la que el profesor de bioquímica estaba dando clases, se sentó como siempre en el último asiento con el ángulo perfecto para adorar a ese hermoso mortal llamado John Watson.

Más tarde al finalizar las clases de química orgánica y anatomía humana (que honestamente eran demasiado simples para la avanzada inteligencia de nuestro criminal). Se dirigió a su auto cuando un chico le habló.

"¿Has oído de la fiesta de esta noche?" Dijo con una sonrisa que le provocaba a Jim querer arrancarle la piel poco a poco.

En efecto, ya había escuchado sobre aquella fiesta y había sido invitado (y pensaba ir –esto no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que John también asistiría–).

Tarde esa noche Jim se en la fiesta, no había rastros de John por ningún lado y eso definitivamente no era bueno, puesto que James empezaba a sentirse molesto y esto no le conviene a la humanidad. Sin embargo, a medianoche apareció John, Jim se le acercó.

"Viniste, pequeño John, ¿dónde te habías escondido?" Preguntó seductoramente James mirándole a los ojos.

"Esperaba por ti, amor." Murmuró irónicamente.

"Mhh, estamos atrevidos esta noche, ¿no, Johny-Boy?" Murmuró Jim a medida que se acerca al rostro de John, tanto que podían sentir su respiración.

Aquellos afilados ojos se toparon con la mirada ansiosa del joven estudiante de medicina, sus narices chocaron y sin necesidad de alguna palabra o gesto más, sus labios se encontraron dejando que sus dueños bebieran uno del otro como sedientos en el Sahara. Se separaron jadeantes.

"Jim, vámonos de aquí…" Murmuró John apegándose al cuerpo de James como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Moriarty puso su mano en la cintura de John y salieron de la fiesta, entraron en el auto de James y pasó lo que ambos habían estado deseando.

* * *

Al día siguiente John dijo no recordar nada, esto se repitió bastante durante el tiempo que ambos estuvieron en la universidad. Jim finalmente harto de ver a John salir con chicas y luego volver a decirle que lo amaba de una forma tan descarada, tomó sus cosas y se fue; no dejó una nota o algo. Después de la graduación, John se alistó en el ejército y se fue a Afganistán, sin embargo, le escribió una carta a James antes de irse.

* * *

 _My dear Jim._

 _No sé cómo explicarte esto, me he alistado en el ejército e iré a Afganistán, es triste y curioso el final de nuestra relación, sé que fui un bastardo contigo, sé que me merezco este profundo vacío en mi pecho al recordarte, te extraño tanto que a veces pienso que te oigo o te veo, creo que eres la única persona en la que pensaré en el último momento de mi vida. Quiero darte esta carta porque no sé cuándo volveré o si volveré incluso, quiero empezar a contarte toda la verdad, todo lo que no te dije._

 _Desde que te vi en la entrada de la universidad enfundado en un abrigo y con una de tus típicas (y hermosas) sonrisas excéntricas, creo que caí enamorado de ti. Amaba como corregías a los profesores, amaba las sonrisas psicópatas que dirigías a todos, amaba tu excéntrica personalidad y el azul afilado de tus ojos al mirarme, amaba que me dijeras "Johny-Boy" a pesar de que varias te pedí que no lo hicieras. Amé el momento en que me mostraste lo malo que podías ser, la cantidad de daño que podías hacerme y que en cualquier momento podías terminar matándolos a todos, no me aparté de ti porque sabía que aunque hicieras todo eso, siempre me llevarías contigo e iríamos a la casa de tus padres en Escocia y me mostrarías el hermoso cielo que allí había y entonces todo estaría en paz. Sin embargo, llegó esa fiesta y después de que nos juntáramos más allá del físico, la mañana siguiente estaba aterrorizado, me había considerado heterosexual hasta que te conocí y llegas de pronto y pones mi mundo de cabeza, tomé valor y decidí que esto no podía seguir, tomé mi ropa y salí de tu habitación temblando. Recuerdo tu mirada cuando fingí que no recordaba nada, salía con chicas que no me gustaban únicamente para intentar olvidarte, olvidar que mis padres no aceptarían nada de esto._

 _Entonces te fuiste, llegué y no había rastro tuyo, sé que no te merecía y no te mereceré jamás. Así que escribo esta carta para despedirme de ti, de todo lo que sentía por ti y aun siento._

 _Adiós, James Moriarty._

 _Siempre tuyo, John H. Watson._

Le envió la carta a Jim, cuando este la recibió, aquel corazón de piedra se resquebrajó y movió cielo y tierra para acompañar a John, aun sabiendo que era una guerra. Lo amaba, lo amaba más de lo que amaba el asesinato y el té, desearía en efecto haberlos matado a todos y haber huido con su Johny-Boy.

* * *

John había notado que tenía un compañero muy callado, tal vez demasiado, así que durante una noche tranquila (en la medida que la situación lo permitía), fue a espiarlo. Sentía que lo había visto antes, que de hecho lo había conocido, de hecho, era muy parecido a Moriarty… rápidamente sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, James no podía estar allí, es una guerra, no lo habrían dejado pasar.

"¿Qué pasa, Johny-Boy?, ¿Acaso no reconoces a tu Jim?" Dijo este sonriente.

John se quedó de piedra, su corazón casi se para al ver la cara del criminal, se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeado por enorme auto, no podía pensar en nada, tomó una respiración profunda y habló:

"¿Qué… demonios… estás… haciendo aquí? ¡¿Sabes si quiera lo peligroso que es esto?! Pudiste haber sido uno de los muertos del ataque que hubo hace unas horas, joder, ¡estábamos jodidamente cercados! ¿Te crees que esto es un juego?" El pobre John parecía a punto de coger su fusil y clavárselo a Moriarty por la estupidez que había cometido.

"Cálmate Johny-Boy, ¿quién te crees que soy? Vine aquí por ti y así es como me recibes… debería darte vergüenza haber sido tan frío conmigo, aunque, es "refrescante" en esta calurosa noche. ¿No me mostrarás esos músculos de militar que has adquirido?" Dijo seductoramente.

John se dio cuenta de lo ridícula de la situación y se calmó.

"En serio, ¿qué haces aquí? Corremos mucho peligro y lo sabes."

"Bueno, si corremos mucho peligro, creo que sería justo que nos despidamos apropiadamente, no creo que pueda pasar algo malo, Johny-Boy, estás conmigo."

Se acercó al rostro de John y con un simple asentimiento empezaron a devorar los labios del otro, a medida que el beso se tornaba mucho más apasionado ambos perdían la noción del tiempo y el lugar en el que se encontraban, cada simple roce de sus pieles se sentía como fuego, Jim ayudó a John a quitarse la camiseta y la lanzó a algún lugar, podían sentir el olor de la sangre de sus compañeros y la suciedad del lugar, el olor a putrefacción que despedían aquellos cuerpos no les importaba, estaban mucho más concentrados en el cuerpo del otro. Jim bajó sus besos al cuello de John mientras este jadeaba el nombre de Jim, sus labios rápidamente llegaron al pecho de John y empezó a hacer un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a su pantalón el cuál bajó junto a su bóxer con lentitud ante la mirada expectante y los jadeos que salían de la boca del rubio, la erección de John hizo que la boca de Jim se humedeciera y sus ojos miraran con deseo a la polla del rubio quien ya tenía líquido pre-seminal en el glande; Jim colocó su boca justo encima de este y fue bajando mientras su lengua jugaba con la longitud de la polla de John quien estaba a punto de reventar, gemía el nombre de James a los cuatro vientos. Jim bajó su lengua a los testículos de John y empezó a lamerlos mientras su mano pajeaba a John y se embadurnaba con el líquido pre-seminal de su polla. La propia erección de James estaba a punto de reventar en su pantalón, la sacó y siguió chupando la polla de John mientras que con se pajeaba con una mano, de pronto escuchó la voz de John gritar su nombre y este se vino en su boca, Jim acercó sus labios a los de John y lo besó mientras cambiaban de posiciones, John terminó sentado en las piernas de Jim y le quitó toda la ropa.

"Dios sabe cuánto he esperado para esto…" Murmuró Jim mientras besaba a John.

Lubricó sus dedos y metió un en John, este se removió un poco hasta que Jim encontró su próstata y la rozó haciendo que John gimiera su nombre y le exigiera que se lo follase de una vez, metió un segundo dedo en John mientras él seguía gimiendo, movió sus dedos para dilatar a John, estaba disfrutando de la forma en la que el rubio gemía su nombre, pero entonces este gimió suplicándole que por favor lo follara ya. James sacó sus dedos de John y colocó su polla en la entrada de este, entró poco a poco hasta que tocó la próstata de John y este gimió su nombre, inició un ritmo muy rápido. Ambos estaban al borde de explotar, estaban sudando y gemían el nombre del otro con adoración, se corrieron juntos y Jim no pudo evitar gritar el nombre de John, mordió su hombro y justo, en ese preciso momento una bomba cayó justo en ellos. Sus cuerpos calcinados volaron por los aires, habían perdido la noción del lugar en el que se encontraban y por eso no pudieron escuchar a los aviones acercándose. Ninguno de ellos regresaría a casa, ya no. Y a John no le importaba, no le importaba si tendría que correr con Jim por el infierno debido a sus crímenes, lo haría y sería feliz, estar a su lado lo hacía feliz.

* * *

Hola, pues... Esta idea me surgió mientras estaba en la escuela, estaba aburrida y había organizado mis ideas para próximos fics, entonces se me vino a la mente hacer "esto" y pues... Aquí estamos. Debo incluir que la idea del sexo en la guerra y rodeados de cuerpos con sangre seca y putrefacción me encantó pero no la desarrollé como me hubiera gustado.

P.S: Lo escribí durante la clase de religión.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
